Witch
by PrudentPrick
Summary: If his imagination was any wilder, he'd think Ragna was waving a wand at him, casting a spell. Then he remembers. He's still under a spell anyways. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk. I will not be held accountable for scarring you with smut of my fav characters. More warnings inside, and I don't own the Blazblue franchise, or take any ownership of it.


Fandom:Blazblue

Rated: M

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warnings: Cursing, yaoi, explicit scenes, vivid descriptions of male on male sex

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Between beta'ing, trying to update other fics, doing school work, and having a life, I somehow manage to squeeze in time to write self-indulgent smut. Yes, this time around its self-indulgent. I have really grown to love this pairing, and soon enough you'll be getting a steady flow of shippy ficlets from me.**

 **But, we're gonna keep it real short. The rundown basically is: Bartender AU. Kagura the Ladies Man(TM) is always hitting it up with chics at the club when he actually meets the owner/bartender Ragna, in which he showers in pick up lines night after night, to no avail. They slowly become friends though, and one night when Rags isn't actually working Kagura convinces him to have some drinks, and the two drunk dorks end up tearing up the dance floor with sick moves until it turns real dirty and they end up going at it like rabbits into the night. Well, something along those lines.**

 **What a lovely prompt, right? I made it myself, I intend to do it. I may actually make a tumblr just for posting saucy fanfiction. I already have my normal account, perhaps I should make another.**

 **But without further ado, hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

It hits him hard, really, when Kagura swings into the usual bar. There's always new ladies, single and ready to mingle, yet get upset when they're turned down. For some reason, its exceptionally quiet for a bar. People are on the dancefloor, but everything seems slowed. Its his fifth drink, and he's already woozy. He was never good at holding alcohol.

The waitress that's been giving him drinks is kinda cute. She's got long blonde hair, green eyes, and a shy smile that she shows every time he says thank you. Its cute, but not in his field. He's only been kind to her because of such. She has no idea how to make cocktails. He's been receiving cup after cup of alcohol with flavored syrup that just collects at the bottom of his glass.

"Oi, don't you have a license?" he barks inappropiately. "This can't even be considered a _drink!"_ he says, face sour. She freezes up, eyes watery, clutching the platter to her chest like a stuffed animal.

"I...I'm sorry..." she mumbles, looking away. He snickers. Perhaps she can fulfill _another_ need. He licks his lips as she watches in fear, but everything is cut short as another figure enters his peripheral view.

"I apologize. I'll make you something instead." the man says, quietly ushering the girl away. She flaps around frantically, speeding off into the back. He can only stare in awe at this guy. When has anyone with white hair been able to look so _hot?_

"What is it you'll be having?" he asks, and Kagura sees his chance. He didn't study all those pick up line books for nothing. He's prepared for any sort of scenario.

"Hmm...I dunno. Perhaps I-"

"Would you like me to recommend something then?" he says flatly. His stare is bored, almost disgusted, by Kagura's presence. Kagura clears his throat. He refuses to give up.

"I was thinking, maybe, you? I doubt you're on the menu though."

"You're correct. I'm not on the menu. So will it be a Black Knight or an Alexandrite?" he says, notepad in hand. Kagura gasps out loud, eyes wide open. _Never_ has he been denied. _Never._ He's sputtering and uncoordinated now, shocked beyond control. It always worked on girls or guys alike, so why not him?!

"B-Black Knight...please..." he says defeatedly. The man nods, turning around and making his drink at lightning speed. He watches in slight awe as the purplish-black drink is slid towards him. The bartender walks away, and as his hips sway slightly, probably unintentionally, he wonders if magic truly exists.

Shit.

He forgot to ask for his _name._

* * *

He decides that this place is going to be his regular place. Or club. Or bar. Its cozy, and it allows him to let loose. Only this time, he's on a _mission._ He sees that same bartender around, whizzing about and serving people, making drinks, cleaning, pretty much what he should be doing.

Kagura hates to admit, but he's _not_ doing what he should be doing in a bar. He should be having fun, dancing, partying. But lately every day he's been sitting at the marble counter, propped up on a leather stool, sipping a Black Knight wistfully. He's made no move to get to know this guy, Yet he's pissed that he doesn't even know his name. And after coming here for a few nights, he's come to realize that he's not the only one who has an eye on this dude.

"Excuse me, have you had too much? We can get you a ride home, if you'd like."

"I'm fine..." he mumbles, eyes dull and miserable. The waiter gives a slight nod of affirmation before continuing his job. In the corner of his eye, he spots a guy, creepy looking as ever. He's got green hair, a sly smile, thin fingers wrapped around one of the bar's featured drinks: Ouroburos. He watches as the guy calls over his crush, and he slides over a seat or three so he can eavesdrop properly.

"So...what's a young colt like you doing working in a dump like this?" _Ugh. Even his voice is gross._ This guy obviously has some ulterior motive. The waiter picks up on it too.

"Excuse me, _sir,_ but I'd prefer it if you'd address me by the name on my tag, _thank you very much._ Secondly, as a secondary owner of this establishment, I may be very biased in my opinion that this place is not a _dump._ If you have any actual comments that are justifiable," he pulls out a tiny card. "You can write your thoughts and deposit them in the Customer Opinion box on _your way out."_ he grinds out, obviously fuming.

He'd usually say something about how attractive sass was, but Kagura found something about this guy absolutely infuriating. Like he thought he was above everyone else. The guy snickers heartily, if that's even possible, and flashes a grin. Kagura also reminds himself to remember to look at name tags because he needs to remember that they kinda exists in establishments like this.

"Mhmm...I like them feisty. Well then, _Ragna,"_ the waiter known as Ragna shudders almost outwardly. "How would you like to work at my place instead?" the snarky guy pulls out a business card, the color electric green and orange. Who did the designing for this dude? It looks like he pulled vomit out of his coat pocket.

'Ragna' examines the card, with slight disgust. He gives the guy an incredulous look. "Eggs? You work at an egg factory?"

"I own one."

"Hmm." he lets out a hum as he tears the card in half right in front of his face. "How...interesting." he says. "Well, _sir,_ I think you would like to find yourself at the door right about now. Its 2 a.m."

"Its Hazama, by the way.".

"Hazama, have a good night, and I sincerely ask that you never visit again."

"What about my offer?"

" _Fuck_ your offer." Ragna says, quite obviously on his last nerve, fingers tapping on the bar counter.

"So...I can fuck you?"

" _What?!"_

 _"_ Well, considering I offered you to work with me, I'm guessing that's a perk." he smiles, and Kagura feels like vomiting. And no, its not from having one too many. This guy, _obviously has had his share._

"Sir, I think-"

"Its Hazama."

" _Hazama._ I think you've had a bit too much to drink. The Ouroburos has about 65 percent alcohol, and you've had 5. So, please. Go home and do everyone a favor." Ragna says, and the anger in his voice is evident. Hazama leans against the bar counter, licking his lips.

"Say my name again, _sweetheart."_ he says slyly.

And it all happens so fast. One moment Hazama is grinning to the point where his face looks like its going to split, the next moment he's doubled over, wheezing like he got the wind knocked out of him.

Kagura turns to Ragna who is once again back to his usual disposition. He pulls out a walky talky and speaks into it.

"Yo, Tager. We've got a mess here. Get Tao to clean it up ASAP." he mutters, stuffing it in his back pocket and going back to cleaning cups. Kagura stares, feeling his jaw drop slightly.

"Is there something you need?" the words are like a slap, enough to wake him up out of his reverie. The male stares at him, and its the first time he's actually noticed his eyes. Piercing red and green. Its cute, sexy even. Definitely. He swallows hard, sweat forming on his brow. He's racking his mind for something. _Anything._

"Uh...sir?"

"Are you a witch? Because I've been hypnotized by your spell." he says, a lopsided grin, head pounding from too much alcohol. His head hits against the bar counter, as everything from the night, including extreme exhaustion, hits him at once.

The last thing he sees is the guy shake his head in disappointment. Or amusement. Either one works.

...What was his name again?

* * *

He wakes up with a start, panting hard. The first thing he does is vomit. He had how many drinks? Its all so fuzzy, but he feels a sort of contentment. He faintly remembers some bitchy guy got punched in the face, and the colors red and green. Its all so strange. Did he bang some chick that was wearing red and green? Did she have green lipstick and red eyeshadow?

"Hey! Drunk guy is up meow!" he hears a high-pitched voice, and he clutches his head. His eyes adjust to the light around him, and a cute girl is on his lap, beaming.

She looks crazy, sharp teeth, heavy makeup, and bright colors. Her eyes are red, and no matter how much he squints, he can't make out her face for _shit._

"W-Where am I?" he mutters, sitting up. She giggles, soon bursting into a fit of hysterical laughs.

"Dumb drunk guy! You're at a bar meow!" she screams excitedly, hopping in her seat on his lap. "You passed out when good guy was talking to you! So he said we should keep you here so you could rest!" she gets up, skipping to the door to swing it open. The same male bartender is there, and Kagura tries his best to fix his appearance.

"Oi, we've got leftover meat buns, Tao. Help yourself." he scoots to the side when she literally shoots out the door at the speed of light. He lets out a sigh, sending a smile his way. He's not in his usual attire. Well, somewhat. He doesn't have that apron with his name tag. Just black pants and a white shirt that's slightly undone. If anything, he just looks plain _tired._

"i..uh, think we didn't particularly start on the right foot?" Kagura says, and he feels like he's been punched when the guy laughs.

"Start? Was that completely shitty pick up line around 4 a.m considered a start?"

"It can be."

"Well, let's have a proper start. I'm Ragna. What's your name?"

"Kagura. Kagura Mutsuki."

"I doubt a handshake is really in order. Go brush your teeth or something. Vomit doesn't smell sweet, no matter how handsome you are, prick." He turns around and walks out the door, and the hips are swaying in that familiar fashion that Kagura _knows he can definitely get used to._

* * *

From then on, Kagura found his time at the bar to be even better. He hadn't been landing any chicks, but having a few drinks and getting to chat with his fave bartender every night was _totally worth it._ Ragna was so eccentric.

 _"_ Hmm. Say, Ragna? You have any siblings?"

"Hmm. Oh, yeah. I've got two." he says nonchalantly. Kagura gulps. What if his siblings don't like him?

And when did that matter again?

"Jin is my little brother. He's somewhere over there." he points somewhere in the dancefloor, and he spots someone a guy, skinny,, short blonde hair and green eyes. A red-haired girl was literally clinging to him, the two of them dancing like beasts. Kagura promptly turns away, sweat dripping at the side of his face.

"Does everyone in your family have dance moves like _that?"_ he says, anticipation and anxiety bubbling within him. Ragna looks up, surprised, and scratches his cheek as it turns slightly pink. Kagura decides that _that's a good look on him._

"I...guess. I mean, Saya doesn't even like dancing, but she's got some skills up her sleeve." he motions to the girl at the sound board, long purple hair swaying as she nods her head to the beat, black sunglasses obscuring her eyes. Kagura chuckles. It'd be funny imagining Ragna do that. But back to the matter at hand.

"I should've been more specific. I was actually asking about _you."_ he grins as Ragna's face turns a deeper shade. He turns to the side, obviously trying to avoid the question. "Well?" Kagura says, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah..." he says, voice small and embarrassed.

"Hm? Sorry, I couldn't hear that."

"I said I can, damn it." he speaks up, hint of annoyance in his voice. Kagura just sits back, satisfied. "Its not like I ever would, though." he mumbles.

"Why not?" Kagura says, interest piqued. If he had dance skills he'd be on the floor _every damn night._

"Its embarrassing. And when I dance, I _dance."_ he runs a hand through his hair. "Once that music starts, I don't stop. And I can't. Its too fucking fun. Last time, I made the mistake of doing that on a shift with an old friend of mine. It didn't end well." he says, putting drinks on a platter and handing them to Noel.

But now Kagura definitely wants to see him dance. He can't get the idea out of his mind, and doesn't intend to.

"Say...would you mind dancing with me?" Kagura pops the question. Ragna looks at him incredulously, before laughing. _Hard._ Really hard. So freaken hard he falls over, clutching his stomach while tears begin to slip out of his eyes. Kagura feels embarrassed now, and he looks around sheepishly.

Ragna is finally up now, wiping his eyes. The grin on his face fades away, and a hand comes up to hold his chin as he thinks.

"I...actually wouldn't mind that." he snickers as Kagura's jaw drops. "I mean, you're pretty cool. You're not a bitch, and we've been chatting for weeks now, so I feel like I know you to some extent." he lets a smile play on his lips. "But you should be careful when it comes to me."

"Why?" Kagura asks, curious.

"Because things can get _dirty."_ and the mischievous tone in his voice literally leaves _nothing_ to the imagination.

The topic isn't brought up again though.

* * *

Its been a week since he's brought that up. And he'd be damned if he actually forgot.

Ragna seems to have though. And it bothers him because _he_ was the one who said he wouldn't mind dancing with him. He comes into the bar that night, plops himself into a seat, and slams his hands on the bar counter. Ragna jumps a little, but relaxes when he sees its Kagura.

"Oi. We need to talk. Now." he says, almost biting his tongue in the process.

"Um...sure. My shift just ended, so I'll just change from my work clothes." he says, walking through the employees only door. Kagura waits patiently, making light conversation with Noel as he waits for Ragna to reappear. Soon enough he does, and to say he's shocked is an understatement.

He's got on these ridiculously _tight_ black pants, outlining his shape perfectly, and Kagura is pretty sure that's all he's going to identify. Nothing else really matters right now. Ragna sits next to him, a soft smile on his lips. Tao is immediately attending to them, sliding Kagura a Black Knight and Ragna a Dead Spike.

"Meow? You two look really nice together. Is that what cat person meant by 'young love'?" Ragna laughs, and Kagura let's out a chuckle, relaxing as he takes a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"Hm. But I can't remember the last time good guy drank something! Cat person said he didn't want a repeat of last time, meow!" Tao says, giggling mischievously as Ragna glares at her hard. Tao knows that bringing up 'last time' is a rather...sensitive subject around here. But she loves making chaos.

"What exactly happened 'last time'?" Kagura finally pops the question, and Tao snickers as Ragna face palms.

"Well, since good guy can't explain, Tao will give the story!"

"Tao, for Sister's sake. _Shut. Up."_ Ragna says through clenched teeth.

"Nope nope, meow! Dumb drunk guy asked so Tao will answer!" she gives them another round of glasses, her head bobbing to the beat of the loud music outside of the bar area. "So, it happened one time when...well, there are two last times meow! One of them was when good guy had too many and almost vomited on the dancefloor!"

Kagura stifles a laugh when he sees Ragna glaring, but the alcohol is already hitting him because it looks more like a sad pout.

"The other time was when good guy and funny guy had a dance competition!"

"Dance competition?" Kagura says, mildly surprised. But then again, Ragna does seem to be the highly competitive type when he's put to it.

Kagura dismisses any more thought by drowning himself with another glass.

* * *

Seriously, he has no type of patience whatsoever. Or regrets. Or properly functioning brain cells.

Everything is so dizzy and a mess, and out of control. He's spouted a good 20 or more pick up lines by now, all which made Ragna snicker and giggle like he was out of his mind. Surprisingly, Ragna was intoxicated first, not being able to hold his alcohol even more than Kagura. His head was nodding off, a grin plastered on his face. Suddenly, he turns to Kagura so abruptly that he almost falls out of his seat.

"H-Hey...let's...let's..."

"Let's what?"

"Let's _dance."_

And soon enough, Kagura and Ragna are on the dance floor, dancing to a beat that's fast paced and energizing. At this point, its definitely the alcohol that's still keeping him awake. He turns to Ragna, and is mesmerized. He wasn't lying when he said he could dance, but he definitely needs to stop _because at this point Kagura can't control himself._

His hips are swaying to the beat, body moving so fluidly and beautifully that Kagura has to pause altogether. Ragna catches him staring, only returning a grin, eyes glinting mischievously under colored lights. His eyes are much brighter than usual, Kagura notices, and they stand out more than ever. He moves over to Kagura, licking his lips.

"Say...can you handle this?" Ragna asks, and Kagura doesn't bother to question why the music changes perfectly with that one line. Yet he has no more time to think as Ragna full on _presses against him, body moving against his own._

"Hell yeah." He says, hands coming to wrap around his waist as he begins to move against him, roughly. He's also well aware that his bulge is literally pressing into Ragna's ass, but the other hasn't complained, so that must be a good sign. The area suddenly becomes constrictingly hot, and he _just can't take it anymore._

He takes an experimental thrust forward, and Ragna lets out a soft gasp, and he wonders how he's even able to hear it under all the music. Perhaps its because Ragna is the only thing he's hearing, the only thing he's focused on at this very moment. In return, Ragna rubs against him, and Kagura bites the inside of his cheek. He really doesn't want to get up close and personal in a place that's not really suited for...up close and personal interactions. At least sexual up close and personal interactions.

He grabs Ragna's wrist, dragging him away.

"Oi...where's the bathroom?"

"You've visited here how many times? Figure it out, smartass." Ragna replies lightning quick. Kagura notes that his comebacks are wittier and faster when he's drunk.

He eventually does find the bathroom, and he swings the door open, walking through. He decided to use the disabled stall, and faintly apologizes in advance that he's actually going to fuck in this place. He's pressing Ragna against the wall, lips on his. They're almost eating each other's face off, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't want to. He _can't._

As he pulls away, he notes that Ragna's lips are slightly pink and bruised. He'll blame it on the alcohol. He goes in for a kiss again, this time savoring the connection.

Ragna tastes sweet, and he's somehow able to distinguish the flavor of vanilla and cinnamon despite how many drinks he's had. He grips his shoulders, and the feel of fabric annoys him. He wants to feel _skin._

 _"_ Oi. Take it off..." he mutters, kissing doen Ragna's neck sensually.

"I don't take orders from pricks like you. How about _you_ take it off _for me?"_ he taunts playfully, but Kagura can't help but take it seriously. He pulls off his clothing from his upper body in seconds. He takes a tentative bite into his shoulder, more like a nibble, and let's his teeth drag across skin slightly. The groan Ragna lets out is positively addictive, and his pants suddenly feel 10 times tighter.

"For fuck's sake, enough with the teasing." Ragna says, breathing labored and face crimson. He knows he doesn't want anyone else seeing that face, so he checks to make sure that the door is locked behind them.

His hands trail across Ragna's body, fingers feeling down a muscled chest. Its a delicious view to drink up, and he watches as Ragna flinches, his finger grazing over his nipple accidentally. Its cute, and Kagura fondles it. Ragna looks mildly inconvenienced, if anything, and Kagura guesses that this isn't really a weak spot.

He continues anyways, and soon he's taking it into his mouth, tongue swirling around it and teeth grazing it slightly. Ragna lets out a strangled gasp, and his fingers are going through Kagura's hair, hands shaking too much to actually grip his hair and pull him away. He eventually does, and its red, maybe swollen, but its still cute. He goes to the other one, still fondling the one he had just attended to, and Ragna lets out a sound akin to a mix of a whimper, a whine, and a growl.

"S-Shit...stop it already..." Ragna mumbles, face an even darker hue than before, and Kagura wants to know if its just the alcohol or if it actually _is affecting him to some extent._

"I don't think I want to..." Kagura mumbles softly, mostly to himself, and Ragna responds with a defiant growl. His hands slide down his sides, gripping his hips firmly. He slides down his pants by a few centimeters, only enough to show off his hipbones. Kagura dips down, to nip at them, and Ragna compliments his work with soft, sweet cries.

"All this time...wanted to touch your hips... _so much..."_ Kagura comments, his fingers repeatedly tracing his curves. "Wanted to grab you by them, slam you against that counter and fuck you so hard..."

Ragna doesn't reply, but his breathing becomes heavier, and he shivers. Kagura kisses his stomach softly, lips pressing against skin sensually. The way his body shakes is so satisfying to see, and he loves it. He slides his pants lower, along with his underwear, and watches as his cock sticks out. He considers sucking him off, to hear him whine and moan, but hey, he can get that reaction and satisfy himself if they just fuck.

"Wrap around me, will ya?" he mutters, but freezes. "You...you want this, right?" he asks. Because if he wants him to stop, he definitely will.

"Idiot. Do you really think I'll stop now? 'Course I want it. Its you, anyways." he says with great clarity for someone who's drunk, legs locking around Kagura's waist tightly, hands flying up to go around his neck perfectly. Kagura's own hardness is already pressed against his hole, and screw it if he's not really prepared right now. He hasn't been this horny in a while.

It feels like nothing at first, but a sharp pain stabs, blooming from their up to his lower back. Both of them are frozen, Ragna from the pain, Kagura from the tightness. They both shift uncomfortably, and Kagura lets out a heavy groan.

"O-Oi, you're about to tear my dick off. Ease up a bit."

"Not like I can do...shit about it..." Ragna mumbles, wincing slightly. "It damn well hurts right now." he says. Kagura kisses his neck softly, sweetly, and immediately he relaxes, opening a bit more and allowing Kagura to move, even if only by a tiny bit.

"That's it...come on, just a little more..." he whispers sweet nothings into his ear, and Ragna almost squeaks as he feels himself get looser, and feels Kagura fill him even more. Its an addictive feeling, one that shouldn't be forgotten, and probably won't.

"Can I move yet...?" he asks, and Ragna nods, a high pitched moan leaving his throat as Kagura pushes forward, once, twice. "Mnnhh...feels good..." he mumbles, clutching Kagura ever so tightly as he begins to find a good rhythm. Kagura lets out a few deep groans of his own, licking his lips. He feels guilty, considering he's literally slamming Ragna against a wall. His back will probably hurt tomorrow.

He wonders about tomorrow. Is this just a one time thing? He really hopes not.

He diverts his attention back to Ragna, who's either really put of it, or really horny. He's been meeting his thrusts on point for a while now, and Kagura wonders if he's had any experience. Actually, scratch that. He doesn't want to know. He wants to live with the sweet ignorance that he probably is Ragna's first. Why not ask?

"Oi...Ragna." he ask softly, still keeping up the brutal pace he has. Ragna's body is trembling, and he wraps his arms under his back protectively so they don't end up on the floor.

"W-What...?" he struggles to say, body moving on its own.

"Am I your first?" he says, expecting an answer. Ragna's eyes go wide for a split second, before his face turns into a glare, yet its not very convincing.

"Why...the hell...does that matter?!" he says, and Kagura slows down. He's not going to continue unless he gets a yes. Or a no. Yes is more preferred, but its not like he's going to be pissed. He kinda is, actually. He shouldn't be, but he is.

"I'm not moving until I get an answer." he knows its a damn lie. Stopping right now is actually killing him because it feels _way too good._

"Why do you even need to know?!"

"Because..." he gives one thrust.

"Ah...shit...!" Ragna moans. He struggles to look up at Kagura, eyes nearly closing. The pleasure is still hitting him. Its like the output isn't exactly matching with input. "Because what?!" he says incredulously.

"Because..." Kagura mumbles again. He sounds like a damn kid right now, but he needs to know. Maybe he could try to explain. "I can't stand the thought that someone else got to you before I did." he says, and he glances up at Ragna. His eyes are wide, face brightly flushed. Shocked and embarrassed looks good on him. "So...am I-"

"You are, damn it...you are, okay?"

"Good." Kagura says. "Because you're mine." he's totally being possessive, its not like he can control it. Its never happened before. With anyone. Never. But now it has. He's used the phrase before, but only for sexual appeal. He's being sincere for once. Its strange, but nice.

"T-Too much...!" Ragna whines, tears falling from his eyes, nerves on overdrive as Kagura pounds into hin relentlessly. He's moaning so much, and he tries to quiet down, despite the bathroom being sound proof.

"I wanna hear you. C'mon, don't be shy." Kagura eggs him on, and he finds that he's never done this with anyone else. When he's with Ragna, he tends to do a lot of new things. He hears Ragna's moans turn into sobs, and he's clutching him tighter, tigher until he finally comes, orgasm shattering any more boundaries.

Kagura feels Ragna's ass tighten around his cock so tight that his eyes have stars behind them, vision flashing black and white. He can't help it, really, when he comes inside. It feels too good to pull out, and he doesn't have the energy to, anyway. He spills into him, until he's fully done.

Their breathing slows down, finally. They both slide to the floor, and he feels both of them relax. He chances a glance at Ragna, who is silent, drool slightly dripping from the corner of his mouth. Messed up looks good on him. He's breathing though, so that's a good sign at least. His face is slowly fading from red to pink, but his neck is slightly red too. He comes to the conclusion that he's a body blusher, and thinks about teasing him later.

Later. What's going to happen later? He's hoping, _hoping_ that this isn't the end, because he really doesn't want it to be.

"Nnh..." Ragna lets out a low groan, and shifts uncomfortably. Kagura presses a kiss to his forehead, and Ragna moves away, barely.

"Are you okay?"

"You don't...need to...mmh..." Kagura kisses him again, and he growls. "Treat me like some...damn doll. I'm not made of glass, you know..." he says. A feeling rises in Kagura's chest, and he wraps his arms around Ragna, as if trying to secure him in place.

"Can't help with it." Kagura says softly. How does he expect him to take that? All the guilt from slamming him into a fucking tile wall in a small bathroom where anyone could've just walked into. His hands grope at Ragna's back, and Ragna winces. Shit. He feels even worse.

"Next time...let's not do it...here..." Ragna mumbles, and Kagura's mood jumps up by a mile, because _there's a next time._ Kagura smothers him, holding him close to his body and kissing him all over.

"Idiot...give it a rest. I'm not up for a round two." Ragna says clearly, and he sits up. Kagura stares at him, before promptly hugging him again. He's starting to doze off though, and the last thing he sees is his smile.

* * *

Kagura wakes up, but he actually doesn't feel like vomiting. At all. He feels refreshed, energetic. He looks around, and realizes he's in that same back room, but this time, Tao isn't on him. _Something_ is on him though.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Ragna looks at him, seated comfortably on his lap as if Kagura is some sort of seat.

"...Yeah..." he says, dazed. His fingers immediately go up to Ragna's hip, and he smirks to himself, seeing hickeys littering one of his hips.

"Wipe that smug expression off, bastard." Ragna says, but it holds no malice.

"So...what are we?" Kagura says tentatively, and Ragna groans, seemingly irritated. He can't help it. He had too much to drink last night and a really good fuck in a public restroom. What does he expect right now? He's still a little out of it.

"Wow. You don't even know what a couple is? Why'd I have to fall for someone so stupid? Maybe I should've taken the egg freak instead."

Kagura's hands tighten around him protectively, and Ragna snickers at him. "Don't mention the egg fucker. Ever." Kagura commands, and Ragna brushes him off.

"Like you can tell me what to do." Ragna challenges, and Kagura's got him pushed into the couch and under him in seconds.

"Drunk guy! Good guy! No bad stuffs on the good couch!" the playful tension is disrupted by none other than Tao, and Noel is there too, face as red as a tomato. They both sit up, and Kagura wraps his arm around him, grinning.

"Don't worry. We'll dirty it up anyways, so I'll get you a new one." he says proudly, and he laughs as Ragna swats at him angrily.

If his imagination was any wilder, he'd think Ragna was waving a wand at him, casting a spell. Then he remembers.

He's still under a spell anyways.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And done! Honestly, this should've been out way earlier, so blame my laziness and forgetfulness of saving corrections.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it. Tune in for more fanfics from me.**


End file.
